Trained to kill (slovak language)
by JealousJello
Summary: This is story trained to kill, author is stanaticfanatic. I just translated it to slovak language. Pán a Pani Smithovci v podaní Castla a Beckettovej. Čítajte aj poznámky :)


**Doma som sa trochu nudila a tento príbeh sa mi hrozne zapáčil. Dúfam, že sa bude páčiť aj vám a budete spokojní s mojím prekladom. Pôvodný autor je stanaticfanatic. :)**

**Trénovaný zabíjať (Trained to kill)**

_ (prvá kapitola)_

Richard Castle bol znudený. Znudený písaním kníh, ktorá vlastne ani nechcel písať, znudený jednoduchými, ľahkými úlohami, na ktorých splnenie potreboval menej ako deň. Veď bol predsa špión. Zručný zabijak, jeden z najlepších. Takže by vlastne nemal byť znudený. Ibaže on bol. Gina, jeho vydavateľka/koordinátorka úloh mu nedala nijakú už celé tri týždne a začínalo to byť trochu nudné. Vybral svoj telefón a rozhodol sa, že Gine zavolá.

Po troch zazvoneniach počul automatickú správu, žiadajúcu jeho meno a bezpečnostné číslo. „Richard Rodgers, 47313." odrecitoval monotónnym hlasom. Vyzeralo to až neuveriteľne ľahko, zohnať šéfa medzinárodnej špiónskej organizácie – ktokoľvek by mohol zohnať číslo, keby naňho mali správny vplyv – ale on vedel, že malá mašinka už spracováva jeho hlas, porovnáva ho s tým, ktorý nahral keď prvýkrát prišiel.

Prešiel iba moment a už bol presmerovaný k Gine. „Ahoj Richard, kvôli čomu dnes voláš?" povedala.

„Och no ja neviem, napríklad kvôli prípadu, ktorý by mi zabral viac ako dvanásť hodín? No tak Gina. Poznáš ma. Veď si za mňa bola vydatá sedem rokov! Prečo mi nedáš žiadnu úlohu?" Opýtal sa, nahnevaný z nedostatku úloh.

„Ty vieš prečo, Richard. Na prvom mieste je tvoja kniha ktorá má vyjsť- tlač o tebe začne vydávať príbehy o tom, že si sa zasekol a potom sa tu bude potulovať nejaký otravný reportér a my nemôžeme ostatným povedať, prečo tvoja kniha ešte nie je hotová." Ak mu to nepovedala stokrát tak ani raz.

Používal fakt, že bol najpredávanejší autor, píšuci pod menom Richard Castle na zamaskovanie toho, kým skutočne bol. Bol Richard Rogers, špión a Richard Castle, autor. Pred väčšinou ľudí vystupoval ako Castle, vrátane jeho mamy a dcéry, ktoré stále ani len netušili, že je vlastne svetový špión, ktorého podobné organizácie poznali podľa čísla teroristov, vrahov a iných prízemných ľudí, ktorých eliminoval.

„Ale no tak, veď už som im dal dvadsať best sellerov, nebude im vadiť keď počkajú ešte nejaký ten týždeň." hádal sa. Nebolo to, ako keby nemal rád písanie, nie, on ho priam miloval, ale už začínal byť chorý z tej postavy Derricka Storma. Pre inšpiráciu potreboval nejaké nové prípady... to, že tu bude znudený sedieť, nepridá do Gininho zoznamu žiaden nový best seller.

„No dobre, mám tu jeden prípad... chcela som ho dať Thompsonovi, ale myslím, že by som ho mohla dať aj tebe" povedala pomaly. „Nie je to nič veľke, pretože teraz je tu celkom ticho, takže dám ti tento a ak do konca budúceho týždňa dopíšeš tú knihu, budem na teba myslieť pri ďalšom."

Pre Castla by bolo ideálne niečo špeciálne, niečo odlišné, ale teraz vezme to čo môže. „Dobre, urobím to. Pošli mi plán cesty a ja sa do toho pustím" konečne bude môcť vypadnúť z tejto prekliatej pracovne.

Na druhej strane mesta Detektívka Beckettová práve dokončila ťažký prípad. Uniesli malé dievčatko a Beckettová už predtým pracovala na podobnom prípade- so srdcervúcim výsledkom. Tentoraz však našťastie nebolo dieta v skutočnom nebezpečí – uniesla ju jej teta, ktorá pracovala s jej mamou, ktorá sa snažila získať plnú väzbu pre svojho manžela. Ale aj tak jej to prinieslo spomienky na čas, keď nemali toľko šťastia... Nebola si istá koľko z tohto ešte zvládne. Milovala svoju prácu a bola v nej brilantná, ale bola to len zásterka pre to, kým skutočne bola – Katherine Beckettová bola vlastne vysoko trénovaný zabijak. Trávila svoj čas nahánaním podlých indivíduí, ktorý riskovali životy iných. Viackrát už mala úlohu tu, v New York City a mala vyšetrovať vraždu, do ktorej bola zapletená. Bol to dôkaz toho, aká bola dobrá, pretože ju nikdy nechytili.

Postavila sa od stola a zamierila do odpočinkovej miestnosti po šálku kávy. Keď nalievala kávu do jej obľúbeného hrnčeka, počula niekoho, ako za ňou zavrel dvere. Otočila sa a videla že to bol Roy Montgomery, jej kapitán – ktorý tak ako ona bol tiež zabijak v tejto oblasti v prestrojení.

„Dobrá práca Detektívka, viem, že to pre teba asi nebolo úplne najľahšie." povedal, zatiaľ čo si nalieval kávu.

„Nie nebolo, ale zvládli sme to. Will Sorrenson bol veľmi nápomocný, prosím poďakujte mu za mňa... a aj celému jeho tímu." odpovedala.

„Och, z toho ako sa na teba pozeral, usudzujem, že nebude trvať dlho, kým sa tu znovu objaví a bude sa ťa snažiť získať späť." Povedal kapitán a zaiskrilo sa mu v očiach. Vždy mal takú slabosť pre Kate a za posledných pár rokov sa jej stal takmer otcom. Ona bola neuveriteľná v jej práci – obaja boli. Ona je tá najlepšia, akú kedy kapitán vytrénoval – pravdepodobne aj najlepšia akú kedy videl a jej nedostatok rodiny jej vytvoril lepšie postavenie v tejto práci ako ostatným – nikomu by nechýbala, keby ju zabili. Kapitánovi by samozrejme chýbala, ale rodina mala osobné spojenie – čím menšia rodina, tým lepšie. On vedel, že jej otec je stále nažive, ale ona s ním nehovorila už päť rokov – začal piť veľa alkohol po tom, čo bola jej mama pred desiatimi rokmi zavraždená a ona stále nemohla uveriť, že si namiesto dcéry vybral radšej fľašku. Bolo to naozaj smutné, ale vedel, že ona by to nikdy nepriznala, pretože bola veľmi uzavretá osoba, pretože bola Kate Beckettová.

Zasmiala sa na jeho komentári. „No, obaja vieme, že by to nefungovalo. Obaja máme tak preplnené rozvrhy, že by sme sa vídali len zriedka. A predsa poznáte pravidlá – osobné vzťahy nie sú nikdy dobrý nápad." Áno, ona a Will už spolu randili – asi len šesť mesiacov, po ktorých sa presťahoval do Bostonu ona ostala v New Yorku. Ona by s ním nemohla odísť, nebola by schopná pred ním ukryť svoju skutočnú profesiu – on nie je idiot, raz by na to prišiel. A ona toto musela robiť. Musela naháňať ľudí. Mala vášeň a rozhodnosť, bola naverbovaná vtedajším Detektívom, Royom Montgomerym ako strelkyňa. Prešla všetkými testami so vztýčenou vlajkou všetkých farieb, vrhla sa do toho. Vedela, ako vražda roztrhá rodinu, obzvlášť milovala zneškodnenie idiotov, ktorí zabíjali nevinných ľudí.

Kate sa vrátila ku svojmu stolu a potom čo skontrolovala, či je miestnosť prázdna, vytiahla spis a začala čítať.

Richard Castle si znovu a znovu čítal spis k prípadu, potom ho odstránil a vymazal aj z pevného disku – ako keby tam nikdy nebol. Požiadavkou na túto prácu je mimoriadna pamäť – Ktorú Richard Castle má.

Premýšľajúc nad svojou stratégiou. začal plánovať jeho úlohu. Bol to neuveriteľne jednoduchý prípad, Cameron Johnson bol prichytený pri predávaní vládnych tajomstiev Severnej Kórei a musia ho zastaviť. Ešte nevie, že sa naňho zavesili – myslí si, že sa ide stretnúť so svojím kontaktom, ale jeho správy boli zachytené a americké jednotky ho odvezú za mesto, kde bude čakať Castle. Potom ho nechajú vystúpiť z auta a Castle vystrelí z bezpečnej vzdialenosti. Jednoduché. Alebo to tak aspoň znie, ale Castle vie, koľko problémov by mohlo nastať, ale Johnson musí byť preč už koncom tohto týždňa. Čo ak sa na stretnutí neukáže? Čo ak im ušiel? Všetky veci, ktoré si Castle musí naplánovať. Najlepšia cesta bude, ak Johnsona bude na pár hodín sledovať. Stretnutie je naplánované na desiatu hodinu zajtra ráno – ešte mu ostáva 18 hodín, takže sa musí presvedčiť, že Johnson nič nezistil a nepokúsi sa utiecť. Zapamätajúc si všetky detaily o prípade. ktorý pred chvíľou čítal, Castle zobral svoj mobil, kľúče a zbraň a zamieril do mesta pod ním.

Kate Beckettová tiež čítala svoj spis k prípadu. Potom ako si ho vzala zo stola, oskenovala informácie tak rýchlo, ako len mohla. Bolo to úplne bezpečné – hocikomu inému by to pripadalo, ako keby si čítala len obyčajný spis, na tom predsa nie je nič divné. Keď si to zapísala do pamäte, zobrala spis do pivnice a dala ho do skartovača úplne vzadu. Zatvorila vrchnách a po stlačení tlačidla cítila, ako sa prebral k životu. O menej ako minútu neskôr už zo spisu ostala len kôpka odpadu. Keď ho vybrala, vyhodila ho do najbližšieho smietiaku. Pre kohokoľvek bude nemožné zistiť, čo to vlastne je. Toto bola najlepšia cesta, akou sa zbavovali spisov. Bol to rovnaký stroj, pomocou ktorého sa zbavovali obyčajných policajných spisov, ktoré sa už nemali nájsť, takže nikto nebude príliš premýšľať nad tým, prečo si jeden vzala dolu.

Tento prípad bol dosť ľahký, zajtra okolo obeda ho už bude mať hotový a vráti sa načas, aby stihla dokončiť papierovačky na ich posledný prípad vraždy. Na svojich hodinkách videla, že je pol piatej. No, prípad je hotový, takže by mohla odísť. Vychádzajúc z pivnice, zakričala čaute svojim kolegom, Espositovi a Ryanovi a zamierila domov, aby zistila, koľko sa len dá o jej novom cieli.

Sediac ma jej gauči, s laptopom pred sebou, Beckettová urobila malý prieskum jej cieľa. 25 rokov, býval v Syracuse s priateľom a pracoval pre miestnu poisťovaciu firmu. Obaja rodičia mŕtvy, umreli pri dobrovoľníckej akcii asi pred štyrmi rokmi. Jednoduché, pomyslela si Beckettová. Jej cieľ dorazí na miesto zajtra ráno okolo jedenástej, takže ona bude mať dosť času na rozmiestnenie infračervených kamier a na uložiť bomby do kruhu okolo oblasti- keď sa na ne postavíte, explodujú. Nie je šanca, aby svoj cieľ nechala uniknúť.

Z dobrým pocitom z tohto prípadu zavolala jej kamoške Lanie – patologičke, s ktorou pracovala – a navrhla spoločnú večeru. Potom sa vráti domov a bude mať dosť času pripraviť sa, kým dorazí jej cieľ. Milovala prípady také jednoduché ako tento, pretože po nich tie zložitejšie stáli za to oveľa viac.

V ďalšie ráno okolo 9:30 už bola Kate Beckettová nachystaná a pripravená odísť – ešte jej ostáva hodina a pol. Vždy to robila takto, nechcela predsa, aby jej cieľ dorazil skôr, ako sa stihla dostatočne pripraviť. Nie, ona tam prišla už o ôsmej a uložila tam infračervené kamery, ktoré sú napojené na jej laptop – vďaka nim bude vedieť, kde presne sa jej cieľ vo vzťahu s kamerami, ktoré poukladala pozdĺž cesty, nachádza. Práve teraz sedela na svojej motorke – Harley Softail 94, jej pýcha a radosť – a

čakala. V blízkosti okolia, kde mali vyložiť cieľ boli poukladané bomby tak, že kamkoľvek sa otočil, nemal ako ujsť. Chlapi z bezpečnostnej služby vedeli kde sú, takže sa im vedeli vyhnúť. Bolo to perfektne zorganizované – cieľ bude vyložený, chlapi odídu preč, Kate zamieri a vystrelí, cieľ eliminovaný. Čo sa asi tak môže pokaziť? Asi o hodinu neskôr dostala správu, cieľ bol už na ceste.

O desiatej sa Richard Castle rozhodol, že je načase zamieriť na miesto, na ktorom má eliminovať Johnsona – nechce predsa, aby tam jeho cieľ prišiel skôr ako on. Keď o dvadsať minút neskôr vystupoval, prehľadal oblasť kvôli čomukoľvek podozrivému a keď nič nenašiel, sadol si naspäť do auta a začal písať ďalšiu kapitolu svojej knihy, ktorú od neho Gina chcela. Jeho zbraň ležala na sedadle vedľa neho a on mal perfektný výhľad na miesto, kde mali vysadiť Johnsona. Čo by sa mohlo pokaziť?

O 10:55 Kate zobrala svoj ďalekohľad a urobila poslednú kontrolu oblasti, nepotrebovala aby sa jej do cesty priplietol nejaký civilista. Pri obzeraní si myslela, že je to v suchu, až kým nezbadala auto, ktoré parkovalo takmer priamo oproti nej. _Nie nie nie, toto sa nemá stať. _Pre Krista, veď ona tu má niekoho zabiť, nemohla civilistovi dovoliť, aby videl, čo sa deje – mala by zabiť aj jeho! Keď sa pozrela na hodinky, videla, že je 10:58. Pozerajúc sa na svoj laptop, zistila, že jej cieľ ide po prašnej ceste smerok k nej. _Dočerta. _Urobila rýchle rozhodnutie a zoskočila z motorky a zamierila smerom k stredu, skrývajúc sa za stromami. Myslela si, že muž v aute tam bol iba preto, že hľadal nejaký pokoj a ticho so svojím laptopom. Preto ju šokovalo, keď odložil laptop, vystúpil z auta – s puškou M4A1 v ruke. _Dvojité dočerta. Och bože, teraz to poriadne pokašľala. _Keď oči pomaly otočila napravo, videla prichádzajúce auto s jej cieľom vo vnútri – na rozhodnutie má menej ako 30 sekúnd. _Mala by odísť? Mala by odstrániť cieľ a tak odísť? Alebo by mala zabiť aj záhadného muža? Och preboha. _Rozhodla sa, že prípad je najdôležitejší, počkala kým bezpečnostné vozidlo odišlo preč, prešla okolo stromu aby mala lepší výhľad na svoj cieľ. Rozhodla sa pokračovať v misii, ktorú dostala a potom zmiznúť na okrsok dúfajúc, že ju nevidel. S takýmito myšlienkami našla cieľ vo svojom zornom poli a potiahla kohútik – presne v ten moment ako záhadný muž. _Och dopekla. _

Počkať? Veď počul ďalší výstrel, Prečo počul ešte jeden, keď on vystrelil oba raz? Rozhliadal sa po okolí a zbadal ženu, oblečenú v čiernych šortkách a čiernom tričku, ako uteká smerom od neho. _Uch och. _Sledoval ju a videl ako nasadla na motorku a namierila si to smerom k mestu. Zapamätal si jej ŠPZ-ku, nasadol do svojho auta a išiel za Ginou.

Cestou do Gininej kancelárie na štyridsiatom siedmom podlaží, ktorá trvala celú večnosť si Castle od nervozity šúchal ruky. Nebol si istý, či ho záhadná žena videla ale ak áno... bože, o tom nechcel ani premýšľať.

Vystúpil z výťahu a zamieril k Gininej kancelárii a cítil sa ako zlé decko, ktoré práve poslali do riaditeľne. Vošiel do kancelárie a zavrel sa sebou dvere. Predtým než začal, sa poriadne nadýchol a povedal: „Gina, myslím, že máme problém"

Zdvihla hlavu a z jeho výrazu jej bolo jasné, že je to vážne. „Čo sa stalo?" spýtala sa.

„No, práve som sa chystal zložiť Johnsona keď um, no dobre ide o to, že tam bol ešte niekto iný. Neuvedomil som si to, kým som nepočul druhý výstrel presne vtedy keď môj a uh..." povedal.

„Počkaj, ďalší zabijak? Och bože toto nie je dobré. Prosím, povedz, že si zabil aj ju" prosila Gina.

„Čože? Nie! Ušla predtým, ako som si vôbec uvedomil, čo sa deje ale mám evidenčné číslo jej motorky." povedal a Gina ho napísala do svojho počítača.

Keď videla výsledok, Gina vedela, že je to zlé. „Och nie, toto sa neskončí dobre..."

Uháňajúc späť na okrsok, Kate zaparkovala svoju motorku, prebehla ulicu, aby si obliekla nejaké menej odhaľujúce nohavice a obula si topánky na opätku – musela znovu vyzerať ako policajtka. Naskočila do výťahu a hneď ako dosiahol štvrté poschodie, prakticky vbehla do kapitánovej pracovne, ignorujúc „Čau Beckettová", ktoré dostala od Ryana.

Prebehla cez dvere a zabuchnúc nich za sebou, z Montgomeryho pohľadu zistila, že nemá zrovna dobré správy. Zložil telefón a ukončil rozhovor, ktorý mal – pravdepodobne s šéfom.

„Tak. Vyzerá to tak, že sa to nejako pomiešalo a obidvaja ste boli nasadení na ten istý cieľ." povedal.

„Nebol by to až taký problém – pochybujem, že by ti ten muž videl do tváre ale nanešťastie pre nás, má evidenčné číslo tvojej motorky. Na telefóne som mal šéfa a ten povedal, že od svojho kontaktu v susednej firme počul, že už si to číslo vyhľadali. Vedia, kto si"

„Takže, čo budeme robiť?" opýtala sa Kate.

„Tú jedinú vec čo vieme robiť" odpovedal jej kapitán. „Naháňame a zabíjame. Vyzerá to tak, že máš novú úlohu."

**Dúfam, že sa vám prvá kapitola páčila a keď budem mať čas, preložím aj ďalšie..:) Mám teraz dosť veľa práce, takže fakt netuším, kedy bude ďalšia.**


End file.
